For the dynamic digital display of pulse information, particularly in the nanosecond range, oscilloscopes or sophisticated testing apparatus which was expensive and required trained operators is normally utilized. Thus no practical method for the display of non-recurring pulse sequences by untrained personnel was available in the art without the use of technically elaborate devices and highly skilled personnel.